This technology relates to a battery device, a control method, and an electric vehicle, and especially relates to the battery device, the control method, and the electric vehicle capable of providing a highly secure anti-theft function.
Recently, a power-assisted bicycle becomes widely used (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
It is supposed that the battery device mounted on the power-assisted bicycle is charged once every one-day to one-week use, so that this is designed to be easily attached/detached to/from a bicycle main body and carried for convenience. Therefore, only the battery device might be easily stolen.